Azalea Rappaccini
Azalea Giacomo Rappaccini is a doctor-in-training and a student of Beacon Academy. She's the second member of Team MAID. Skilled in the arts of medicine, both good and bad. She carries a massive Dust-Charged Gun Spear called Heliotropium. Current Revision: 1.06 Appearance The best way to describe Azalea is almost healthy. She has an average build and is quite tall, bordering on 6 ft. She wears a pale purple T-shirt and a black hood of sorts with golden designs around it. Notably, the hood has a scarf going under it with the end having a ring with three spikes in it. She wears a white miniskirt with an ornate belt connecting it with her shirt. What seems like loose clothes vaguely resembling wings are attached below the skirt. She wears thigh-length socks and a pair of brown boots. Things to note include a necklace with her symbol carved in it, an armband with "3 1" written on it, and her silver smoke pipe. She has a beauty mark under her left eye. Her emblem represents a wilting flower, with the leaves resembling golden wings. It symbolizes the fleeting beauty of life and how it should be cherished like a flower. Personality She's quite shy, not being sociable and often very clumsy. She usually minds her own business and goes with the flow of things. She hides her social anxieties by taking things in stride, smiling along the way. Though she can be rather clueless and always clarifies everything she's saying, such as repeating a statement from earlier in the conversation or citing an event that happened a couple of minutes ago. Strangely, she has a fear of robots. She hates being in the presence of AK-130 Androids. As a chain smoker, she usually keeps her distance with most adults, and avoids being in contact with upstanding people. She's a partial pacifist and can have a difficult time in battle. She has shown problems in hurting humans, though it isn't much of an issue when she fights the Grimm. Rarely, when her life is in danger or a desperate situation occurs, another side of her appears... She has average academic standing, but she's pretty good in the fields of Botany and medicine. Weapons and Abilities Her weapon of choice is a Dust-Charged Gun Spear (DCGS) called Heliotropium. It's modeled after a Naginata, with an additional set of mechanics above the blade to create the "gun" aspect of the weapon. It's rather heavy, requiring quite some strength to lift. It was custom-made for her as a request by her maternal grandfather. By making use of Purple Dust, it's blade's cutting power is enhanced and this allows her to deflect Dust-based attacks as well. She doesn't like using it for combat, due to it's weight. But if she does, she often uses the gun aspect to shoot down anything coming towards her. The gun is modeled to make use of anti-tank rifles. As a side effect of her weapon, she's slightly adept in temporary usage of sniper rifles and spears, due to her rarely ever carrying her weapon into battle due to it's weight. Azalea has no particular unique abilities in combat, but due to her knowledge in plant science, she's a surprisingly good medic... as well as a skilled user of poison. She personally gained an immunity to poison by constantly taking small doses of most of the conceivable poisons at that time. Due to this, she easily smokes poisonous plants, which she can exhale to anyone who may be a possible threat to her. However, she usually only does that in situations where she doesn't have Heliotropium. As a downside to her smoking tendencies, she has terrible stamina, often being tired out in extended battles. Her Aura is purple, and becomes a combination of gold and purple as Beatrice. Backstory Born Azalea Rappaccini, she was raised in Mistral by a parent of doctors specializing in herbal medicine. Her father died during a lab accident involving the usage of Dust, leaving her mother a widow. She soon took her mother's surname, Giacomo. At a young age, she volunteered to one of her mother's small experiments which involved her taking small doses of various poisons for a few years, eventually granting her immunity to almost any form of poison. It's also at this point that she took interest in Botany. At age 13, she initially applied for a medical school, but was eventually forced by her maternal grandparents to study at Sanctum instead. The decision became final when she found out her grandfather had already commissioned a weapon to be built for her. Though struggling in the fields of combat, she eventually managed to get the hang of it. Sadly, she was often the victim of bullying due to her being a "plant nerd". She became a bit secluded, yet resentful due to this. As this dragged on for a several months, she eventually started smoking, from which she further got isolated. All of this culminated into her nearly committing suicide by attempting to drink a strong dosage of poison from her mother's medical supply. However, due to her strong resistance to it, she merely fell into a coma. After a few days, she eventually woke up, slightly unhinged due to some of the poison affecting her brain. Due to this, she developed a second personality who calls herself "Beatrice". This second personality made use of the combat skills that Azalea learned, but refused to use and elevated them into skills worth recognition. While her second persona is effective in helping her cope with her school life in Sanctum, she was alienated further after her attempted suicide. At that point, she was known as the freak show of Sanctum. Nearly everyone knew who she was. This was a double-edged sword. At some point, Glynda Goodwitch payed a visit to Sanctum and saw Azalea's skill in herbal medicine and combat that she gained an invitation to Beacon. Glynda hoped to make use of her medicinal skills to help in handling injured Hunters. Azalea refused, citing that she preferred a normal life as a doctor instead of becoming a medic Huntress. Though a bit surprised as to why someone would decline an invitation to Beacon, Glynda acknowledged that perhaps Azalea may not be ready for battle yet. To say that her grandparents were furious after finding out that Azalea refused Glynda's offer is an understatement. They outright disowned her. This has caused quite a rift in her and her mother's relationship, with Azalea becoming quite rebellious soon after. Reaching her limits of life giving her lemons, she eventually ran away from home, leaving behind her family, and reusing her father's surname Rappaccini. Putting aside her secluded life, she worked as a travelling doctor wannabe, often treating Hunters and Faunas. Though she doesn't get paid much, she manages to make a living. At night, she would be bounty hunting as Beatrice. This has helped her improve her skills in both fields equally. Of note, she once treated a peculiar would-be Huntress of sorts who wielded a strange sword who received an injury on her back. Eventually, she reached Vale. There, she met a couple of Hunters she treated before, who recommended she attend Beacon to help out more of their fellow Hunters, due to the shortage of medic Hunters. Though slightly against the idea, Azalea eventually conceded to the idea that she may need to walk the path of a Huntress sooner or later, to at least make up with her family. Though starting a year late, she enrolled just in time for the first-year Initiation. She ran into the very first problem she can't handle even with her second persona: The initiation would decide who she will be paired up with for the rest of her time in Beacon. She only recognized one person among the other who would be doing the test with her: That girl with the strange sword. "If you plan on teaming up with me, you better help me do good." The Story so Far The Initiation Maki recounts the story of how she met Azalea and the rest of their teammates, Ivory Dietrich and Dunkelblau Noname. Though she has a poor showing, she demonstrated her talent for support fire by sniping multiple Grimm in the eye. Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Heliotropium (Dust-Charged Gun Spear) *A custom-made weapon for her. It's quite long, out-sizing her by approximately 22 cm (Which puts it's length into around 202.5 cm). The blade is also quite wide for a Naginata. Coupled that with the gun aspect of her weapon, Heliotropium is horribly unbalanced and it's very unwieldy if Azalea uses it. Beatrice does not have this problem. Accessories: Symbol Necklace, Hood Scarf, Smoke Pipe, "3 1" Armband *Her necklace bears the Rappaccini emblem. *The hood scarf she wears is her personal way of going 'emo'. She rarely ever wears it with the hood down. The ring in the edge of the scarf is for decorative purposes; It has no significant meaning. *The smoke pipe she carries isn't exactly special. She bought one since it's easier to use than a tobacco cigarette. *Her armband, which vaguely has "3 1" written on it is something of a reminder to her: It's both the day she nearly committed suicide, and the day she ran away from home. Alignment: Lawful Neutral *Though it's in her nature as a doctor-in-training to help others, she doesn't like intervening in situations that don't involve her, preferring to just be an observer. Likes: Broccoli, Tobacco, Perfume *As a botanist, she's a vegetarian and likes broccoli. *Before she started using her smoke pipe, she originally started with tobacco. Though it's her favorite kind of cigarette, she rarely takes one lately, saving them for important occasions or if she has achieved something good. *Her interest in perfume is one of the way she disguises the smell of the tobacco when she started smoking. It's become a habit of her to use them even though she started using her smoke pipe. Dislikes: Pollution, Fire, Apples *Ironically, she hates pollution, despite being a smoker. Though it may be because it's bad for the plants. *She also hates fire for the same reason that it's bad for the plants. *She gained a dislike for apples after a run-in with a rotten apple during her youth. Specifically the red ones. Green apples are in the OK zone. RPG Stats: *Class: Medic *Strength: B *Defense: B+ *Dust Usage: E *Aura Usage D *Dust Resistance: E *Speed: D *Evasion: D *Luck: C Trivia *She's my first non-original OC. Unlike Maki, who I created from a constructed universe, Azalea was created exclusively for RWBY. *Azalea is named after Azalea, a shrub that blooms in spring in the Northern Hemisphere and in Winter in the Southern Hemisphere. While known to be beautiful, it's also quite toxic. *She's inspired by Beatrice from Rappaccini's Daughter, the daughter of Giacomo Rappaccini, who was confined in a garden filled with poisonous plants. *She's also inspired by Beatrice from Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. Her smoke pipe is modeled after the same one Beatrice uses. Though unlike Beatrice, Azalea doesn't use her smoke pipe as a wand. *Her emblem's leaves are inspired by the One-Winged Eagle that the Ushiromiya family uses in Umineko no Naku Koro Ni. *Beatrice is also derived from the latin Beatrix, which is the female form of Viator, meaning "voyager, traveler". *Her title, Sinful Rose, refers to Disgaea 2's opening song of the same name. *The names of her techniques are a reference to Beatrice of Umineko no Naku Koro Ni, specifically the Witch's Epitaph. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team MAID Category:Female Category:Beacon Student Category:Sanctum Student